She ran into me
by ShadyFictionFTW
Summary: Percy Jackson ran into this really pretty blonde-haired girl one day and ruined her book. She got really mad and made him buy her a new one. He wanted to buy her coffee. Annabeth ran into this beautiful eyed boy who ruined her book. She made him buy her another one. He wanted to buy her coffee.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is just the prologue so the chapters will probably be longer.**

**I OWN NOTHING! RICK OWNS IT ALL!**

She ran into me. I wasn't looking where I was going. Neither was she. I dropped my phone; she dropped her book. Blonde hair. Princess curls. She looked at me. Grey eyes. Beautiful.

"Why, hello, there, beautiful." I smiled when she blushed. Then she snapped at me.

"That was a really good book and now look at it." I did. It had dropped in a puddle. My phone was fine though. I picked up them both, slipped my phone into my pocket and whipped her book of on my jeans. Her glare was making me uneasy. I frowned at the book and muttered a shit when it didn't dry off.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Well, then come on, then, before I have to be home." She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me away. I was surprisingly okay with that. Her hand was cold.

"…Where are we going?"

"The book store, idiot. You're buying me a new book."

"Uh… okay? May I ask your name, Mrs. Wise Girl?"

"No. And I am a single female so technically I'd be a "Miss""

"Well, then Miss Wise Girl."

"Better."

After about five minutes of the girl dragging me- I had no idea where the bookstore was-she let me go and pushed me through the door of a small store. The young man behind the counter jumped up and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, Annabeth, who's this?"

"Annabeth! That's your name!"

"You, shut up! He dropped my book into a puddle and now he's buying me a new one."

"I see. And you didn't tell him your name?"

"Of course not, Malcolm!"

"Ah." The guy pushed his thick glasses up his nose and reached his hand out. Annabeth handed him the almost dry book.

"Dude." The blonde haired boy shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes as Annabeth stormed the shelves. She grabbed the book and set it gently on the counter. I paid with a twenty and let the guy keep the change.

Annabeth thanked the dude and stormed out the door.

"Dude, you better follow her, calm her down or I'll never hear the end of it."

I sighed and followed the pretty girl.

"Wise Girl!" I caught up to her.

"What do you want?"

"My name's Percy Jackson and I really want to buy you coffee."

**Review?**

**-Shady**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! I'm still not Rick! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed, I love you all. This chapter is in Annie's POV! I imagine Percabeth being 19-22 in this story if anyone wants to know.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"My name's Percy Jackson and I really want to buy you coffee."

I was astonished to say the least, but I was also a bit amazed at the boy's bluntness. Another attractive trait, I admitted to myself. This guy was pretty hot, with beautiful eyes. With a disappointed jolt, I remembered that I had to be home to baby-sit my little brothers.

"I have to be home. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that."

"Oh…" His pout was not at all cute, "Can I at least have your phone number?"

"If you ask grammatically correctly."

His eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up, as if he was thinking. I defiantly didn't find it adorable.

"Uh… May I have your phone number?"

"Of course." I fumbled in my bag for pen and paper.

"Oh, wait, I have one." He took a pen from his back pocket.

"What do I write on?" He pushed his hand at me.

"My hand." I rolled my eyes and did as he asked, calling for a taxi.

"Don't wait three days. That's a stupid rule. Call me when you can."

"Wasn't planning on it, Wise girl." He winked.

I didn't try to correct him as I slipped into the back of the taxi.

* * *

I guess I was smiling a little bit when the driver looked up at me. He looked about forty, but his eyes twinkled, and he smelled like coffee. He had a blanket across his lap.

"Who's that?" The question would've seemed rude and invasive if said by someone else, but it seemed warm coming from him.

"Oh, no one." I was still smiling.

"I understand." As the man looked at me, I could tell that he did understand. He just held such knowledge in his eyes. He pulled away from the curb and drove to the destination I told him.

* * *

The taxi stopped on my block. I never felt comfortable letting those thing go any closer to my house than I had to. I got out and thanked the man, tipping him more than necessary. As I was walking up the street, my cell phone rang.

Percy Jackson was calling me.

"Hello?" I said with a laugh in my voice.

"YES! YOU GAVE ME THE RIGHT NUMBER!"

I laughed. "Yep, do girls give you incorrect numbers often?" I unlocked my front door, holding my phone against my ear with my shoulder.

"Uh...No?"

I just laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Wise girl."

I laughed again.

"ANNIE'S HOME!"

The boys were so big, yet they were just as childish as when they were four. I rolled my eyes.

"I hear a male voice calling you an affectionate nickname and have gotten quite jealous."

"Don't worry, Percy, just my little brothers." I ruffled their hair.

"ANNIE HAS A BOYFREIND! Wait, Percy is a boy's name, right?"

"I was wondering the same thing." My dad leaned out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as Percy laughed through the phone.

"Yes, dad. Percy is a boy. Stop laughing! No, not you Dad. PERCY JACKSON BE QUIET!"

"Sorry."

"Dad, you can go now, I'm sorry I was a bit late."

"Alright, Hun. Dinner's in the oven, you know what to do when the timer runs out. Susan will be home soon enough." He kissed my cheek and the heads of the boys.

"Bye!" We chorused as he walked out of the door.

"You too, Percy, I've got to watch the boys."

"But... Okay. Bye."

"I'll let you buy me coffee soon, alright?"

His voice brightened. "Of course!"

"Okay, see you."

"Yeah."

I didn't really want to hang up, but I did anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**V. I'm better with hers and I like it more. I might do more of Percy if I get requests. This story isn't going to be too too long.**

Percy Jackson did indeed buy me coffee. He called me, stuttering, saying that he was free. It was pretty early, I guess, but I was already up. I had just gotten out of the shower.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Hi, Annabeth, I, well, I woke up early and I was thinking if I could catch you before you went somewhere them maybe I could take-you-out-for-coffee?"

I laughed. "I told you that we would go. Relax."

"Can I... Can I pick you up?"

"Sure." I gave him my address.

"Hey, if you're coming, then I need to get dressed and dry my hair, see ya soon Percy."

"No, you don't have to..."

"Oh, shut up."

I hung up on him.

It didn't take me long to get dressed, but I found myself fussing over my hair. It was frizzy and I didn't know why I cared, but I did. Eventually, I just gave up and put it in a high ponytail.

Percy showed up a couple minutes later. He knocked on my apartment door, and I let him in.

"Hey."

"Wow. This place is beautiful."

"Thanks. I work with my mom at a well used architecture company."

My apartment wasn't large, it would fit three comfortably, but it was pretty beautiful. I actually help design the building.

"Cool, so are you ready?"

"Yes." I grabbed my bag and shooed him out the door.

"Little eager, aren't we?

"Of course, so let's go."

He laughed and led me to his bright blue car. I laughed and he looked at me strangely.

"What? I love blue!" He says as he opened the car door for me. I think I blushed the act of chivalry and laughed at the comment.

"Stop laughing at me, Wise Girl!"

"Ugh, are we back on that name again?!"

His eyebrows furrowed adorably, "I thought you liked it!"

I rolled my eyes and he smiled as he got into the driver's seat.

"YOU DO LIKE IT! YAY!"

I held back a smile at the childish little dance he did in his seat. He started the car and I jerked back, kind of scared of a childish guy with a drivers license. However, I was proven wrong when he drove smoothly and really did know what he was doing.

By the time we got to the coffee shop, I had realized something.

I liked Percy Jackson. A lot.

**The next one will be longer. That means you probably will have to wait longer, too. Sorry, guys. Kisses to you all. **


End file.
